navidades inolvidables
by Gabypotter9889
Summary: un fic que relata la mejor de las navidades de esta parejita , mucho pero mucho amor , y un regalo inolvidable. solo 3 capitulos
1. recuerdos

_**hola aqui estoy con otro fic de hyhr (que es mi pareja favorita) y relata la mejor navidad que pasaron esta parejita , mucho pero mucho amor al llegar al grado de cursi jeje si les gusta lo sweet este es un fic para ustedes .**_

_**Era una noche clara , la nieve caía sobre el techo de las casas , las calles estaban cerradas debido ala nieve , la ciudad de Londres estaba de fiesta pues la navidad había llegado **_

_**-papi cuando llega santa ? o.0?-pregunto una linda niña de 5 años ,su cabello era castaño y algo enredado pero sus ojos eran verdes como su padre **_

_**-llega cuando te duermas ..veras que cuando despiertes todos tus regalos estarán en el pino de navidad n.n -explico su padre  
-ah bueno ..entonces ya me voy a dormir-dijo la niña  
-primero señorita vamos a cenar que tu mami ya hizo la cena ,cuando termines te podrás ir a dormir  
-esta bien ¬¬ -dijo la niña resignada  
-muy bien..ya esta la cena –dijo una mujer que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color rosa y llevaba su cabello recogido con un moño .  
-sabes que te vez hermosa n.n –le dijo su marido abrazándola  
-tu también te vez muy guapo con este suéter ,te queda muy bien el rojo- o//o  
-mi amor quiero darte un regalo antes de cenar-n.n  
-¿qué cosa?-o.0?  
-ya veras-le entrego una caja , adentro había unas fotos ,al verlas la mujer comenzó a llorar  
-que pasa ¿ no te gusto?-o.o?  
-claro que me gusto es que...me trae muy bonitos recuerdos... -u.u **_

_**...flash back... **_

_**todos los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería hogwarts , se encontraban adornando el gran salón , el techo que era reconocido por dar la impresión de estar al aire libre ahora estaba como si cayera nieve de el , en las paredes había adornos navideños , en el centro del gran salón había un gran pino (mas grande que hagrid). **_

_**-ya pensaste como invitarla? o.o?-pregunto un chico llamado ron weasley  
-no...me da pena ...no se si invitarla ..mejor no voy al baile y ya-u.u  
-harry te das cuenta que es nuestro ultimo año aquí? Puede que sea la ultima vez que la veas ...  
-lo se ron...pero si me dice que no?-u.u  
-prefieres quedarte con la duda ¿ y si te dice que si? Puede que ella también sienta lo mismo que tu-n.n  
-y si no ron? No se como reaccionare si me dice que no-u.u  
-bueno yo ya te di un consejo...tu sabrás si seguirlo pero si fuera tu me arriesgaría –dijo el chico dejándolo solo **_

_**cosas como ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo? Y si solo me ve como un amigo? estuvieron en la mente del chico todo el día  
**_

_**-hola –le dijo su amiga n.n  
-hola herm...  
-te ocurre algo? Pareces nervioso-o.o  
-yo?..no...solo...me...-no sabia que decirle ,la verdad o simplemente evadir el tema – me duele la cabeza u.u  
-mucho? Vamos con madame ...  
-no casi no me duele...hermione...  
-que pasa?-o.o?  
-bueno..yo quería saber si tu...  
-hola hermione- n.n dijo un chico de ravenclav  
-hola David ,como estas?-n.n  
-muy bien...oye te quería invitar a hosmeade en la tarde me acompañas?-n.n  
-este..claro-o//o  
-bueno..nos vemos n.n -dijo el chico muy emocionado  
-si nos vemos...que me decías harry?-o.o?  
-yo? Nada...nada-dijo el chico saliendo del gran salón y dejando a su amiga muy confundida **_

_**...mas tarde... **_

_**-te dije que te apuraras ,ahora ira con ese David¬¬ -dijo ron  
-no tienes que recordármelo ron ¬¬-dijo molesto-por algo suceden las cosas...  
-por idiota- u.u  
-no por que ella no es para mi ,el destino no nos deja estar juntos..  
-no es el destino harry ..eres tu el que no lo permite...mira aun tienes tiempo ..ve y alcánzala a hosmeade y pídele que vaya contigo al baile  
-no ron ya lo intente una vez...  
-la amas?-u.u  
-claro ron y tu lo sabes ..  
-pues no parece- u.u  
-oye desde cuando eres un experto en el amor ?  
-desde que tuve el valor de declarármele a luna , tu sabes que yo no me atrevía pero ahora me siento orgulloso de mi ...ahora que la tengo a mi lado me siento feliz ..desde ese día- n.n  
-tienes razón ron...voy hablar con ella-u.u  
-así se habla -n.n **_

_**...en hosmeade... **_

_**-quieres tomar algo? n.n -pregunto David a hermione  
-una cerveza de mantequilla-n.n  
-me da 2 cervezas de mantequilla –dijo el chico a la mesera  
-bueno te invite por que ..me agradas hermione ..mucho –dijo tomándola de las manos –y ..te quería in...  
-aquí estas hermione¡¡ –dijo harry poniéndose entre los 2.  
-hola harry n.n-dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
"me encanta cuando sonríes"pensó harry  
-hola herm. Necesito hablar contigo es urgente  
-que paso? o.0?-pregunto preocupada  
-lo siento pero ella esta hablando conmigo¬¬ -dijo David algo molesto  
-la verdad es muy urgente-tenia que pensar en algo bueno para que hermione se fuera con el-es...sobre ...ron  
-ron? Que le pasa a ron?-o.0?  
-mira vamos a hablar a otro lado por que es algo secreto-dijo harry  
-esta bien...david necesito irme...  
-pero hermione...-o.0  
-nos vemos  
**_

_**juntos se dirigieron al un lugar apartado **_

_**...afuera...**_

_**-ahora si dime que le pasa a ron?-o.o  
-bueno...eh...  
-que ocurre?-o.0?  
-hermione...no le pasa nada a ron...es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo  
-me mentiste harry...-¬¬  
-pero es para una buena causa n.n-se justifico el chico  
-espero que sea buena¬¬ -dijo la chica algo molesta  
-bueno...yo...tu...  
-que?-u.u**_

_**-tu...yo..eh..**_

_**-que????- ¬¬  
-quieresirconmigoalbaile?-pregunto de golpe  
-...que?-o.o?  
-quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
-harry...yo..  
-no te preocupes yo ya sabia que no ibas a querer ir conmigo , no importa..  
-si quiero ir contigo o//o -dijo hermione sonrojándose  
-no te preocupes...que dijiste?-o.o?  
-que si quiero ir contigo-n.n  
-en serio?-o.0?  
-si-n.n  
-gracias herm ..te amo-dijo harry inconscientemente  
-que'..? que dijiste?-o.0?  
-gracias herm-n.n"  
-dijiste otra cosa...  
-mira que hora es ..me quede de ver con seamus ..este...nos vemos –dijo el chico saliendo del lugar y dejando a hermione muy confundida  
**_

_**...notas de la autora ...  
hola de nuevo espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado , si tienen una duda , reclamo o sugerencia las acepto con mucho gusto ,recuerden dejar reviews y recuerden no hay poder mas grande que el amor y la amistad .**_


	2. El plan de amor

_**El plan de amor **_

_**Ya solo faltaban unas horas para el gran baile de navidad , todos se encontraban nerviosos , algunos no paraban de dar vueltas , otros no dejaban de comer y otros reían de todo.  
Harry se encontraba en esa situación , nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida , solo pensaba en que decirle a hermione cuando la viera .  
Por otra parte en el cuarto de las chicas... **_

_**Vamos ginny, dinos con quien vas a ir al baile?-pregunto luna algo desesperada  
-es un secreto-u.u  
-somos tus amigas recuerdas?- ¬¬ **_

_**-si ginny, luna tiene razón-dijo hermione  
-bueno ya ¡ voy a ir con draco¡¡  
luna y hermione se quedaron con los ojos en blanco  
-bromeas?-o.o?  
-no...voy a ir con draco- u.u  
-pero...como?-o.0?  
-bueno el me invito al baile y ya -u.u  
-malfoy te trato bien?-o.0??  
-muy bien el es...un chico muy lindo-u.u  
-no puedo creer lo que me dices o.o -dijo luna  
-por que no? ..digo las personas pueden cambiar-u.u  
-si ...pero malfoy?-o.0  
-por eso no les quería decir ...  
-bueno ya discúlpanos , hermione tu con quien vas a ir al baile ...y no me digas que con crabbe- o.o  
-nunca iría al baile con el...¬¬  
-bueno entonces con quien? u.u-pregunto ginny  
-con harry-u.u  
-enserio?-o.0???  
-si-u.u  
-esta es una muy buena oportunidad hermione para conquistarlo n.n - dijo luna con una mirada picara  
-que cosas dices, harry y yo somos amigos-o//o  
-por favor hermione ..te conozco , todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por harry n.n  
-que..claro que no-o//o  
-todos los días lo miras como si fuera lo mas bello- n.n  
-bello si esta-dijo ginny n.n  
-bueno si tienes razón n.n-dijo luna  
- están locas, mejor ocúpense de ustedes ok- ¬¬  
-nosotros solo te queremos ayudar , podemos darle un empujoncito a harry para que se te declare n.n  
-de ninguna manera , no quiero que le metan ideas a harry , entendido?-¬¬  
-esta bien –dijeron las chicas resignadas  
-bueno yo voy a la biblioteca u.u -dijo hermione saliendo de la habitación  
-me hubiera gustado mucho ayudarle con harry u.u -dijo ginny  
-y quien dijo que no lo haremos?-n.n  
-pero...ella..-o.o  
-que no te importe lo que dijo...en un futuro no los agradecerá n.n**_

_**...en la habitación de los chicos... **_

_**-no encuentro mi camisa blanca –dijo ron desesperado  
-tranquilo ron, aun falta una hora para el baile ...u.u-dijo seamus  
-si que se pasara muy rápido y yo no encuentro la maldita camisa òó -dijo ron tirando las cosas de la cama y sacando toda su ropa  
-yo tengo que ir con padma , quedamos de vernos en la sala común n.n-dijo dean  
-vas progresando dean, te le declararas?-o.o?  
-ese es mi plan-n.n  
-y tu con quien vas ron? o.o?-pregunto neville  
-no es obvio que con mi novia- òó  
- ah ...lo había olvidado , y tu seamus ?-u.u  
-con parvati , mas bien ella me invito n.n -dijo el chico  
-es que como ya no había nadie con quien ir tuvo que invitar a seamus n.n-dijo dean entre risas lo que molesto a seamus  
- lo que pasa es que estas molesto por que era con parvati con quien querías ir ¬¬  
-bueno ya no discutan ¿no han visto la maldita camisa? ¬¬  
-no-u.u  
-y tu neville...¿con quien vas?-o.o?  
-yo...no se si vaya ...  
-por que?-o.o?  
-bueno yo...  
-no tienes pareja verdad?-pregunto ron y el chico asintió  
-yo te puedo conseguir una pareja -u.u  
-si?-o.0?  
-si...yo te aviso-n.n  
-gracias ron-n.n  
-de nada ahora ayúdame a buscar mi camisa -¬¬**_

_**...en el pasillo... **_

_**-hola harry , por que tan solito?-pregunto luna que se acercaba al chico  
-estaba pensando...que haces por aquí? No te deberías estar cambiando?-o.o?  
-si, yo no me tardo tanto en cambiarme...y tu no te vas a cambiar?-o.o?  
-si , solo quería estar solo un rato-u.u  
-y en que estabas pensando? ..digo si se puede saber-n.n  
-preferiría no hablar de eso-dijo harry algo nervioso  
-oye últimamente has estado muy alejado , este es tu ultimo año harry, disfrútalo n.n  
-que te sucede ¿ por que me dices esto?-o.0?  
-bueno yo conozco a una chica que muere por ti-n.n  
-por mi????-o.o???  
-si, y bueno yo pienso que no te haría nada mal tener una ...novia-n.n  
-pero..de quien hablas?-o//o  
-no te dire hasta no saber si tu sientes lo mismo que ella-u.u  
-pero si no se quien es ..como podré saber si siento algo por ella ?-o.0?  
-primero te haré unas preguntas , y después decidiré si decirte o no-n.n  
-esta bien-u.u  
- bueno que es lo que te gusta de una chica?-o.o?  
-me gusta...que sean inteligentes, no importa el físico, que me entienda , y que me apoye en mis decisiones-u.u  
-muy bien-"puntos a favor para hermione"pensó la chica n.n  
-bueno ...  
-hola harry –dijo ron –tienes que comenzar a arreglarte , falta media hora para el baile  
-este si...nos vemos luna-n.n  
- pero harry y las preguntas? o.o-dijo luna algo alarmada.  
-tengo prisa luna-dijo alejándose  
-que preguntas? o.o?-pregunto su novio  
-llegaste en el peor momento, estaba por descubrir algo- ¬¬  
-que cosa ?-o.o?  
-es un secreto-u.u  
-recuerdas que nosotros no tenemos secretos- ¬¬  
-si pero este es un secreto de una amiga-u.u  
-y harry que tiene que ver?-o.o?  
-mucho-u.u  
--vamos yo te puedo ayudar¡¡- T.T **_

_**despues de pensarlo muy bien luna accesio y le conto todo a su novio**_

_**-mira yo se que los 2 se quieren pero son tímidos así que hay que darles un empujoncito n.n  
-como cual?  
**_

_**-tengo una idea...voy a cambiarme , espérame en el gran salón y ya veras lo que en mente  
-esta bien-dijo el chico besándola rápidamente  
-nos vemos  
**_

_**.n el gran comedor...  
**_

_**ginny se encontraba platicando con algunas compañeras , cuando terminaron su animada charla la chica se dirigió ala entrada del gran comedor en donde se encontró con su hermano  
-ginny, que haces?  
-yo? Nada  
-oye ginny , bueno tengo al un chico que quiere ir al baile contigo  
-enserio? ...que pena yo ya  
- te espera la entrada del gran salón  
-ron yo ya tengo pareja  
-¿qué¿quién es?  
-eso no te incumbe, además yo no necesito que me consigas pareja  
-te pregunte que con quien vas?-dijo ron impidiéndole el paso  
-ron quítate  
-no hasta que me digas  
-ya te dije que no te incumbe  
-GINNY¡¡-dijo ron molesto  
-va a ir conmigo-dijo un chico que se acercaba a ellos  
-es broma? Iras con ..malfoy?  
-si voy a ir con el  
-de ninguna manera, no iras con el  
-entiende algo ronald tu no eres mi padre , sabes que me vale lo que pienses –dijo su hermana tomando la mano de draco y jalándolo hacia la salida**_

en el gran salón...

todos se encontraban en ese lugar el baile estaba por comenzar , el grupo invitado comenzó a tocar una canción movida dando inicio al baile  
se le veía a muchas parejas , desde chicos de 1° hasta 7° , incluso algunos profesores comenzaron a bailar ( es una situación bochornosa)  
, harry esperaba en la entrada a su amiga , este se había puesto un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul, esto hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mas, en unas de las mesas se le veía a seamus y a dean con las hermanas patil, por otra neville se encontraba parado en un rincón , el chico llevaba un pantalón azul ,marino y una camisa celeste harry al verlo se acerco a el

-neville...y tu pareja?  
-este...ron dijo que me conseguiría una  
-ron?  
-si, espero que llegue pronto  
-mira ahí viene  
-hola chicos-dijo ron llevaba puesto su preciada camisa blanca ( después de buscar mucho la encontró) y unos jeans negros  
-ron..dice neville que le conseguiste pareja  
-este ..si ...pamela, es de ravenclaw , no era mi primera opción  
-quien era tu primera opción?-pregunto harry  
-ginny, pero la ingrata vendrá con..malfoy  
-con malfoy????-pregunto harry sorprendido  
-si y no me gusto nada pero los tendré checaditos  
-y en donde esta pamela?-pregunto neville algo nervioso  
-ahorita te la traigo –dijo ron alejándose de los chicos  
-mira harry, ya llego hermione  
harry volteo y lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa chica , se veía muy diferente, llevaba puesta una falda negra y una blusa blanca ,traía el pelo liso sujetado con un moño .  
-hola-dijo la chica algo apenada  
-te vez...hermosa  
-gracias-dijo sonrojándose  
-vamos a una mesa-dijo el chico tomando la mano de su amiga  
juntos se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba al lado del escenario, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar  
-quedo muy bonita decoración-dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
-mas bonita que tu , no  
-eres muy lindo-dijo la chica sonrojándose  
-esa canción me gusta, quieres bailar?  
-claro  
la pareja se acerco a las demás parejas y comenzaron a bailar

-neville ella es pamela, -dijo ron  
-hola –dijo la chica, se veía muy joven pero si era bonita  
-hola...en que año estas?  
-1°  
-1°?????  
-tranquilo neville , no querrás pasártela solo verdad?-le susurro su amigo al oído  
-no pero tampoco quiero ser luna niñera  
-me pediste que te consiguiera pareja y aquí esta , yo cumplí  
-oye , neville vas a bailar por que yo ya quiero bailar-dijo la niña muy animada  
-bueno que te la pases bien.-dijo ron alejándose  
-anda , vamos a bailar-dijo la niña jalando al chico ala pista del baile

-ron-dijo luna  
-amor en donde estabas?  
-estaba arreglando unos cuantos detalles para la sorpresa  
-que sorpresa  
-la que le tengo a harry y a hermione  
-que hiciste?  
-ven vamos al otro lado del escenario te mostrare-dijo la chica tomando la mano de su novio

...notas de la autora...

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que se titula mi regalo y ademas es el final de esta historia, recuerden dejar reviews.

No olviden darse una vuelta por mis otros fics "harry potter y el poder de la luna" y ¿es amor"

Si desean contactarme mi mail es 

gabypotter9889

****


	3. mi regalo

_**Capitulo 3: mi regalo **_

_**Todos los alumnos del colegio hogwarts se encontraba bailando animadamente, incluso neville bailaba con su amiguita , harry en varias ocasiones torpemente piso a hermione pero esta nunca se enojo , en cambio solo reía , detrás del escenario se encontraban luna y ron...  
**_

_**-que hacemos aquí? o.0'?-pregunto ron  
-ya veras , no veo a ginny por ningún lado u.u –dijo luna  
-debe estar ese maldito de malfoy ¬¬-dijo ron  
-ron cuando llegue ginny y draco por favor no pelees u.u-dijo luna  
-por que? El que tiene que ver en esto?¬¬ -pregunto ron muy molesto  
-si ginny vino al baile con el lo mas seguro es que draco también venga para acá u.u-explico luna  
-hablando del rey de roma¬¬ -dijo ron al ver a draco  
-perdón por llegar tarde es que tuve que ir al baño n.n"-dijo ginny  
-espero que hayas ido al baño tu sola¬¬ -dijo ron fulminándola con la mirada  
-que...? que perturbado estas ron-dijo ginny con una expresión de asco  
-si finge ser inocente¬¬ -dijo ron  
-luna me puedes decir para que vino ron?¬¬-pregunto ginny  
-recuerdas que es mi novio? Además es amigo de harry y hermione , es mas amigo de ellos que cualquiera de nosotros u.u-explico luna  
-esta bien¬¬ -dijo ginny  
-bueno esto es lo que haremos, ron y draco irán ...  
-por que nosotros?¬¬ -pregunto draco  
-me dejas terminar?.. irán al dormitorio de los chicos y tomaran la capa de harry u.u–explico luna  
-y para que la capa? o.0?-pregunto ron.  
-ya veras¬¬ -dijo luna algo desesperada  
-tu ginny le darás esta canción a la vocalista del grupo y le pedirás que la cante u.u –dijo luna  
-ok, y cuando quieres que la cante? o.o?-pregunto su amiga  
-cuando regresen ron y draco, u.u-explico  
-esta bien-n.n  
-yo iré a arreglar el salón , tengo que adornar muy bonito-dijo luna-bueno que esperan ¿ vayan por la capa-¬¬  
los chicos con resignación se dirigieron a los dormitorios**_

_**...en otro lugar...**_

_**-vamos a sentarnos un momento-dijo hermione  
-claro-dijo harry  
-ya pudiste agarrar mas ritmo n.n-dijo hermione  
-si después de 20 canciones-u.u  
-algo es algo n.n-dijo hermione  
-y eso lo logre gracias a ti-n.n  
-a mi? o//o-pregunto hermione  
-si , tu me ayudaste n.n-dijo harry  
-tu sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte n.n –dijo hermione  
-lo se lo has hecho estos 7 años n.n-dijo harry  
-que cosa?-o.o?  
-ayudarme, en las buenas y en las malas n.n–dijo harry acercándose lentamente a ella  
-hola harry-dijo una chica como de unos 17 años la verdad era muy guapa, harry estaba a solo 5 centímetros del rostro de hermione  
-hola-¬¬ dijo harry algo molesto  
-me preguntaba si querrías bailar una canción conmigo?-pregunto la chica  
-ah...bueno...-harry al verla se quedo mudo, se veía muy bella  
-lo que pasa es que vino conmigo ¬¬ –dijo hermione tomándolo de la mano  
-ah...no sabia que tenias novia u.u –dijo aquella chica a harry  
-bueno ella...-o.o  
-lo que pasa es que llevamos poco tiempo de ser novios¿ verdad amor?-dijo hermione mirando a harry  
-eh...si , llevamos poco n.n -dijo harry abrazándola  
-ah...bueno pásala bien harry , si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo enojar a hermione, cuando se fue la chica la castaña se soltó de la mano de harry y se levanto de la silla  
-a donde vas? o.o?-pregunto harry  
-creo que no te importa , por que no mejor te vas con esa ...¬¬  
-estas molesta? o.o?-pregunto harry  
-claro que no solo que es falta de educación coquetearle a una chica cuando tienes a tu pareja de baile a lado tuyo¬¬ -dijo hermione  
-no le estaba coqueteando...y por que le dijiste que somos novios?-o.o?  
-bueno...era para que se alejara-dijo hermione algo nerviosa-además tu me seguiste la corriente...por que?- u.u"  
-para no hacerte quedar mal-dijo harry también nervioso-u.u"  
-descuida a mi eso no me importa , puedes decirle la verdad , a mi no me importa lo que hagas...  
-yo se que si te importa n.n-dijo harry abrazándola  
-que quieres? Suéltame o//o-dijo hermione tratando de safarse  
-quiero estar contigo-le susurro en el oido a la chica  
-que? o.o?-pregunto sorprendida.  
-quiero estar contigo-n.n  
-yo... también-contesto ella  
-esa canción esta muy padre , quieres bailar conmigo...amor? n.n-pregunto harry con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-piensas seguir fingiendo?o.o?  
-si, por que no? n.n-contesto harry  
-como quieras-dijo hermione**_

_**...mientras tanto...**_

_**-esto es estúpido...para que quiere la capa de potter ¬¬-dijo draco  
-no lo se , y no creas que esto es divertido para mi ¬¬-dijo ron  
-y quien dijo que lo era para mi?¬¬ -pregunto draco  
-ah...es verdad , te hemos separado de mi hermanita ...sabes que ¿ ahora comienzo a divertirme n.n-dijo ron sarcásticamente  
-si no te doy una paliza es por que no quiero pelearme con ginny ¬¬ -dijo draco  
-lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde u.u-dijo ron  
-sabes que?...tienes razón-u.u  
-que??? o.o??-pregunto ron sorprendido  
-lo que oíste , soy un cobarde por que prefiero perder mi dignidad a perder a ginny , tu hermana vale mucho mas que cualquier cosa y no la voy a perder tan fácil-u.u  
-hablas enserio?o.o?-pregunto ron  
-nunca he hablado tan enserio u.u–dijo draco  
-no se que decir...  
-no tienes que decir nada , hay que seguir buscando la capa de potter-dijo draco**_

_**...en el escenario...**_

_**-hola ¿tu eres la vocalista del grupo? o.o?-pregunto ginny.  
-si, que deseas? n.n-pregunto aquella mujer  
-mira lo que pasa es que queremos darle una sorpresa a unos amigos y quería pedirte que si por favor podrías cantar esta canción ?-dijo ginny entregándole el papel con la letra de la canción  
-mira tendré que decirle a los demás , ellos también tendrían que decidir-dijo la mujer  
-esta bien, por favor has lo posible-dijo ginny  
-lo haré n.n**_

_**minutos después draco y ron ya habían regresado con la capa **_

_**-draco...quería disculparme contigo...te consideraba como alguien malo y que le podrías hacer daño a mi hermana...  
-te entiendo, ginny es tu hermana y la debes querer mucho, pero te aclaro que lo ultimo que haría seria hacerle daño-dijo draco  
-se que es muy difícil pero te propongo que olvidemos el pasado –dijo ron y draco lo miro con una sonrisa  
-hola, soy draco malfoy-dijo decidido a empezar de nuevo  
-soy ron weasley n.n  
-mucho gusto ron, por desgracia soy tu cuñado-n.n  
-jajaja-n.n  
-que paso aquí?o.o?-pregunto ginny sorprendida-que le diste a ron?, esta actuando amablemente contigo-dijo ginny mirando a draco  
-nada, decidimos hacer las pases-explico  
-enserio??-pregunto la pelirroja seguido abrazo fuertemente a ambos  
-si ginny ya suéltame –dijo ron algo desesperado  
-que insensible eres ron ¬¬-dijo ginny  
-mejor abraza a tu novio¬¬ -dijo ron volteando y encontrándose con la mirada de su novia  
-ya encontraron la capa? o.o?–pregunto luna  
-si y no vas a creer lo que paso-dijo ginny  
-que? o.o?-pregunto luna  
-estos ya son amigos-dijo luna señalando a su hermano y a su novio  
-enserio?o.o?-pregunto luna sorprendida  
-por favor no te pongas como ginny-dijo ron  
-no se como lo soportas ¬¬ –dijo ginny a luna  
-es que es un amor n.n -dijo besando a su novio  
-bueno y para que querías la capa o.o? –pregunto draco  
-ya lo verán , conseguiste que cantaran la canción?o.o?-le pregunto luna a ginny  
-en eso estoy...ahora vuelvo**_

_**...de vuelta con hyhr...**_

_**-entonces cuando atrapas la snich sientes que una adrenalina recorre tu cuerpo ...  
-me imagino que debe ser muy padre sentir eso n.n-dijo hermione  
-si es algo...no lo puedo explicar n.n -dijo harry  
-sabes ...a mi me da miedo las alturas , no me gusta volar , pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a quitarme ese miedo , me enseñarías a volar?-pregunto hermione  
-claro, cuando quieras n.n -dijo harry  
-harry...desde hace tiempo me siento rara...  
-estas enferma?...te sientes mal ahora?-pregunto harry preocupado  
-no hablo de sentirme mal en cuanto a mi salud-dijo hermione-el que esta mal es mi corazón u.u  
-no...no te entiendo-o.o  
-que eres ciego?? Todo el mundo lo sabe menos tu-dijo hermione algo desesperada  
-que es lo que saben?o.o?-pregunto harry  
-como que que es lo que saben?...harry como quieres que...  
-disculpa me podrías dar la hora?-dijo una niña a hermione  
-que?...  
-la hora ...que hora es?  
-ah...son las 9 :45-dijo hermione  
-gracias-dijo la niña y se alejo  
-que me decías?-pregunto harry lo que hizo que hermione se molestara  
-tengo que ir al baño-dijo la castaña alejándose de harry este suspiro y miro como se alejaba su amiga  
-ah hermione que difícil es para mi decirte que te amo-dijo harry a si mismo**_

_**...detras del escenario...**_

_**-ya esta todo listo el grupo acepto cantar la canción n.n –dijo ginny emocionada  
-muy bien, ya solo falta que demos el primer paso...  
-a que no saben que acabo de ver u.u-dijo ron  
que??-preguntaron los otros 3  
-harry y hermione discutieron-u.u  
-no puede ser ...yo iré a hablar con hermione ...tu ginny cuando te de la señal le dices al grupo que comience , ron y draco ..ustedes se esconderán en la capa y apoyaran a harry ...necesita que lo aconsejen-dijo luna  
-ok-dijo ginny-que comience la función**_

_**luna se dirigió a los baños en donde se encontraba hermione , esta se encontraba llorando  
-que te pasa herm?o.o'-pregunto luna  
-a mi? ..nada me entro basura en mi ojo-dijo hermione  
-por favor hermione yo se que estas llorando por algo...supe que discutiste con harry...  
-el te lo dijo?.-o.o?  
-no-u.u  
-entonces quien?o.o?-pregunto hermione  
-eso no importa , harry esta arrepentido y quiere hablar contigo-dijo luna  
-enserio?o.o?-pregunto hermione  
-si.. ahora mismo esta esperándote n.n-dijo luna  
-pero...no se como actuar cuando estoy con el-u.u  
-ahora debes ser tu misma , que no te importe el que dirán ..solo importas tu y harry ...olvídate de todos-dijo luna  
-muchas gracias n.n-dijo hermione abrazándola  
-no tienes que agradecerme nada-dijo luna**_

_**mientras tanto en el baile... **_

_**-sphsss  
-quien...'? -pregunto harry  
-harry  
-quien es ?o.o?-pregunto harry  
-soy ron, y draco esta conmigo estamos bajo tu capa  
-que hacen aqui?-pregunto harry- buscando a su amigo  
-te vamos a ayudar-dijo draco  
-a que?o.o?-pregunto harry  
-a declarartele a granger-dijo draco  
-no puedo-o.o  
-vamos harry tu puedes hacerlo n.n-dijo ron  
-es que ...no se me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy con ella , y a veces la riego-dijo harry  
-a veces?-pregunto draco-mira yo se que no somos amigos pero un consejo te puedo dar...yo siempre me lleve mal con granger pero siempre supe que era una gran persona , es alguien muy especial y serias un tonto si la dejas ir-dijo draco  
-lo se...pero como le hago para decirle lo que siento?-pregunto harry  
-fácil...ya lo tenemos arreglado, ya veras que tu solo te darás el valor y te le declararas-dijo ron  
-como quiera estaremos escondidos en tu capa para ayudarte-dijo draco  
-muchas gracias chicos n.n-dijo harry  
-mira ahí viene hermione , recuerda que todo depende de ti-dijo ron empujando a harry hacia hermione  
-lo se-o.o  
luna levanto su brazo para que ginny la viera , la pelirroja sabia que esa era la señal  
-listo-dijo ginny al grupo  
**_

_**unas notas musicales se escucharon en aquel salón , la música era muy bella  
-buenas noches a todos espero que se le estén pasando bien , esta noche mi amigo harry tiene algo que decirle a hermione pero como es algo tímido creímos que era buena idea que con esta canción le dijera todo lo que siente por ella , así que un fuerte aplauso para harry potter y hermione granger-dijo ginny y se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos, harry no creía lo que estaba apunto de hacer , hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que cientas de miradas estaban fijas en ella  
-por favor dejen que esta pareja baile esta pieza-dijo ginny-ahora si ya esta todo listo  
**_

_**la cantante comenzó a tocar la guitarra y seguido comenzó a cantar... **_

_**"ya lo pensé, quiero que sea esta navidad, cuando te diga todo lo que siento y que espero por ti, es tiempo de dar es tiempo de amor, es el día perfecto que estoy esperando para los 2 ... **_

_**harry había agarrado a hermione por la cintura y esta tomo al chico por el cuello, harry noto el sonrojo de hermione **_

_**"me enamore de ti, ahora recuerdo todo daba vueltas cuando te vi, y quiero lograr que en esta navidad el mejor regalo que yo pueda dar fuera para ti ... **_

_**"y te daría mi vida, mi fuerza , mis sueños y todo mi amor, y te daría mis besos , caricias ternura y mi corazón y quiero lograr que en esta navidad ...mi regalo fueras tu **_

_**-hermione tu...eres una persona que admiro mucho y...quisiera estar contigo el resto de mi vida-dijo harry mirando el suelo **_

_**" me enamore de ti,"... **_

_**-lo dices enserio?o//o?-pregunto hermione **_

_**"y quiero lograr que en esta navidad" **_

_**-nunca te mentiría hermione-u.u  
-yo ...también quisiera vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, no me importa el futuro o si estas en peligro, yo siempre estaré contigo-dijo hermione  
-hablas enserio-o//o?  
-alguna vez te he mentido?-pregunto la castaña, lo único que se le ocurrió a harry fue abrazarla **_

_**"y te daría mi vida, mi fuerza , mis sueños y todo mi amor, y te daría mis besos , caricias , ternura y mi corazón, y quiero lograr que en esta navidad ...mi regalo fueras tu"  
**_

_**-te amo Harry potter. n.n  
-yo también te amo-dijo harry besándola tiernamente  
**_

_**...fin del flash back...**_

_**...-aquellos momentos-dijo harry quien aun abrazaba a hermione  
-si como olvidarlos-n.n  
-papi ya llegaron mis tíos-dijo la pequeña niña  
-hola ron , hola luna ¿cómo han estado? n.n-pregunto hermione  
-muy bien , Eric ya se siente mejor-dijo ron  
-salió igual de enfermizo que su padre n.n–dijo luna  
-me da gusto que ya este mejor n.n-dijo harry  
-feliz navidad-dijo ginny quien traía en sus brazos a un niño recién nacido  
-hola ginny n.n-dijo hermione  
-hola a todos , que bueno es reunirnos-dijo draco  
-si este día sin duda es el mejor de todos-dijo harry-chicos quiero desearles lo mejor ya que ustedes me cambiaron la vida y eso nunca lo olvidare  
-vamos harry no te pongas sentimental -¬¬dijo ron  
-es que es la época u.u-dijo draco  
-ya vamos a cenar? n.n-pregunto ron  
-tu nunca cambiaras -¬¬ dijo hermione  
-no nunca-n.n  
-me alegro-n.n  
-antes que nada hay que brindar-dijo harry-por los amigos y por que todas las navidades sean igual a esta , feliz navidad, salud  
-salud-contestaron todos  
**_

_**...FIN...**_

_**hola a todos de nuevo espero que les haya gustado la verdad me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo, si me dio sentimiento terminar esta historia ya que aun que es sencilla fue algo que hice con mucho cariño y pues les quise compartir un pokito de mi jeje bueno saludos a todos **_

_**gabypotter9889**_


	4. carta a santa claus NO es un capitulo

CARTA A SANTA CLAUS

Holaaa este no es un capitulo , mas bien aproveche ya que estamos en la época de la navidad para mandar esta cartita con mucho cariño así k empezare

Querido santa ¡¡¡

Como estas? Quizás no me he portado muy bien que digamos pero ya sabes las malas influencias (no mencionare nombres ) jeje pero bueno quería pedirte unas cosas para esta navidad:

1.-Que harry y hermione se declaren su amor en el libro 7° (por favor¡¡¡)

2- Que si es posible ginny y ron se pierdan en un bosque o mínimo que cada uno se encuentre alguna pareja k no sea harry ni hermione (podría ser luna y draco)

5-Que sirius , Cedric y Dumbledore revivan , no puede ser k estén muertos¡¡

3- Mas anime¡¡¡ jeje mucho anime y que lo pasen en México que no sean codos y compren los derechos .

4- Que haya mas música de buena calidad no como ciertos grupitos plásticos (moderato por mencionar uno )

5- y lo mas importante , MUCHA SALUD Y BIENESTAR A TODOS MIS , AMIGOS, FAMILIARES Y POR SUPUESTO A LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LOS QUIERO MUCHO¡

y antes de irme les cantare con mi dulce voz..

ejem...era Rodolfo un reno que tenia la NARIZ¡¡¡...eh bueno no que tortura mejor no jeje , mejor les pondré la canción que se llama mi regalo (que por cierto es la que puse en el capi 3) dedicada para ustedes con mucho cariño

Mi regalo

_**ya lo pensé, quiero que sea esta navidad, cuando te diga todo lo que siento y que espero por ti, es tiempo de dar es tiempo de amor, es el día perfecto que estoy esperando para los 2 , me enamore de ti, ahora recuerdo todo daba vueltas cuando te vi, y quiero lograr que en esta navidad el mejor regalo que yo pueda dar fuera para ti , y te daría mi vida, mi fuerza , mis sueños y todo mi amor, y te daría mis besos , caricias ternura y mi corazón y quiero lograr que en esta navidad ...mi regalo fueras tu.**_

_**me enamore de ti, ahora recuerdo todo daba vueltas cuando te vi, y quiero lograr que en esta navidad el mejor regalo que yo pueda dar fuera para ti, y te daría mi vida, mi fuerza , mis sueños y todo mi amor ("todo mi amor"), y te daría mis besos , caricias ternura y mi corazón("mi corazón) y quiero lograr que en esta navidad ...**_

_**mi regalo fueras tuuu...en esta navidad...y quiero pensar que en esta navidad ..mi regalo fueras ...tu**_

_**bueno bueno me despido y recuerden chicas (o)la navidad tiene un significado muy profundo , no solo es algo material , el mejor regalo que podemos recibir es estar con nuestros seres queridos y pasarla bien , disfruten lo que tienen ahora que nada es para siempre y sobre todo valoren mucho la vida que es muy corta y a veces no alcanza para cumplir nuestros sueños y metas. Esta carta no la hice con la intención de aburrirlos si no desearles lo mejor en esta navidad y feliz año nuevo , los quiero mucho muchote y los kiero ver triunfar¡¡¡... ...eso que xd.**_

_**Saludos especiales a ale y a jane las kiero mucho niñas y gracias a Sak Criften por tu review .**_

ATTE: Gabypotter9889

PD: quiero mis regalos sin falta quedo claro santa? U.u


End file.
